A Noble Lie
by Scare4irony
Summary: AU: The best lies are always at least partially true. Angst!galore. Forgot to say - NOT slash!


AN: Inspired by Eminem and Rhianna's song 'Love The Way You Lie' therefore I don't know anything. Set maybe season 1.

* * *

><p><strong>A NOBLE LIE<br>**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn..._

The flames seemed to lick the clouds in seething anger.

Arthur stared at the orange and red dancing foolishly on the torches that sat in the hands of the Knights of Camelot. Anywhere but _there._ It was only then, that he realised, he had wanted to run - to take the man by the arm and hide him far away. _Too late now._

From below the balcony he heard a wail, filled with anguish and desperation. His heart clenched watching Gwen push through the crowd that had assembled around the stake, dropping to her knees and cradling her head in her hands. Her shoulders quivered and her hair hung limply in her face.

Uther snorted with contempt. "Her actions will do no good," he gestured to the sobbing girl and half laughed in pity. "She should have known what would become of this _thing_." From the corner of his eyes he saw his son stiffen beside of him. He noticed Arthur gripping the hilt of his sword, clenching it until his knuckles turned as white as the sorcerer's skin. "You did the right thing my son."

Arthur swallowed thickly, the compliment rolling off him like cold raindrops. Truth was, he wasn't so sure...

_"Merlin, I know when you're lying." Arthur sat at his table, eyes lazily scanning the reports that his father had sent him. "You know that you can tell me anything." He saw the young man turn around and busy himself with sweeping the floor. _

_"Anything Sire?" Merlin asked. Arthur placed the sheets down turning around to frown at his servant's clipped tone. "I'll see you tomorrow." Merlin placed the broom to the side and nearly sprinted out of the room. _

_ "Merlin! Hold it!" he yelled. _

_Merlin bit his lip stepping back into the room and shutting the door. "Sire."_

_Arthur looked at Merlin worriedly. There had been no bite with that word. No sarcasm, the usual acid that he had become accustomed to. He began motioning for Merlin to sit down across from him, "I would like to know what is upsetting you." _

_Merlin let out a laugh squaring his shoulders. "Most of the people Uther sets alight are innocent – you know that right?" His turbulent thoughts and lack of sleep left the words tumbling out of his mouth with no filter to stop it._

_"Merlin," Arthur sighed. "As long as magic is around, Camelot is not safe. Please tell me you understand that." He paused for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "There's something else isn't there?"_

_Merlin shook his head. "Forget I said anything."_

_Arthur shook his head, trying to make his voice sound cheery. "You've been in a horrible mood for months...quite frankly it's made you even lousier at doing you dut-"_

_"Then you can get another servant!" Merlin hissed. He stood up ignoring the shocked expression on the blonde's face. _

_"Merlin! I was-" Arthur tried to placate the brunette and stood up as well with what he was hoping to be a calming expression upon his face._

_"I don't care! I'm sick and tired of watching my people burned at the stake." Unbridled fury wormed its way into Merlin's eyes as he looked up. He paced the length of the room muttering to himself. _

_Arthur stood still. "Watch your tone Merlin, I can throw you...my kind...what in Avalon are you taking about stakes for?" The plates on the table suddenly began to rattle. Arthur stared at the shaking silverware. "M-Merlin?" he stuttered. _

_"What?" _

_Arthur pointed to the table. Merlin saw the ashen face of the prince and followed the pointed finger to the table. The content of the table was hovering above the air. "It's magic." Merlin muttered under his breath, eyes flashing gold, the floating objects falling to the ground like silent snow. "Merlin!" _

**?_?**_  
><em>

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts..._

The frayed ropes dug into his skin, each movement of the wooden cage rubbing his raw flesh into the fibers. His clothes were ripped and dirty with being manhandled: pushed to the ground, pulled from one side to another. He saw the people staring at him. Most were in shock, afraid and unable to believe that they had been addressing a sorcerer when they spoke to him, Merlin. He didn't understand why that had to change, he was still him: clumsy, happy, idiotic according to Arthur. Oh, it hurt, to say otherwise, would have been a lie. To see his friend's face, the pain of betrayal, in his blue eyes, the way the corner of his mouth fell as soon as the magic came out of his mouth. He deserved to be hated, he lied, he understood that this was the law of Camelot, but to know that Arthur was going to let him die.

Merlin swallowed and closed his eyes briefly trying to ignore the whispers and murmurs from the crowds. At least Gaius wasn't here to see this...

_"Guards!" Arthur yelled. Two men quickly entered the room staring uncertainly at the him. "Take him to the dungeons. I need to speak to my father." _

_Merlin's eyes widened. "Arthur, please, don't-"_

_"You have betrayed the King, you have betrayed Camelot," Arthur began strong, looking away from Merlin at a spot just above the warlocks left shoulder. All resolve faded when he looked down into Merlin's eyes. "You have betrayed me," he said in a whisper. He walked calmly out of the room before sprinting down the corridor. _

_Inside Arthur's room Merlin's arms were grabbed roughly and he was dragged through the halls of the castle. His feet trailed behind him as they kept a fast pace and his gangly limbs tripped him._

**?_?**_  
><em>

_Just gonna stand there and here me cry..._

"What do you have to say for yourself sorcerer." Uther stood at the head of the court watching Merlin pushed roughly to his knees.

Morgana looked from the sidelines mortified at the sight she was witnessing. She rushed to the king's side and looked frantically between him and Merlin. "Uther, Merlin is no sorcerer!" She cried. Uther shook her grasp off of him still staring at the dark haired boy. "Arthur, tell him! Merlin does not practice magic!" she yelled. Tears began to collect in her eyes. "Arthur!" she pleaded.

Merlin looked at Morgana's pained expression. "Please..." he shook his head at the ward.

"Silence!" Uther roared, "You are to speak to me, Morgana has nothing to say to you!"

Morgana clapped a hand over her mouth understanding that the accusations were true - tears threatening to spill faster. "Arthur you coward, speak up! Merlin would never harm Camelot!" She rushed to her surrogate brother's side. "You and I both know that he's saved your life more times than you can count...pay back the favour!" Desperately she pulled at his arm where he kept them folded against his chest.

"Morgana, the sorcerer, must deal with the consequences of coming to Camelot. He practiced magic."

"_He_ is your friend! You cannot cast him aside like rubbish!"

"He is not my anything!" Arthur yelled. Merlin began to cry silently. "He was my servant. He lied to my face repeatedly. He is a sorcerer foolish enough to try and befriend me."

"You bastard! Arthur Pendragon, when you become king of these lands, I hope Camelot falls for what you did to him." Morgana seethed. In one solid motion she slapped Arthur across the face. Collective gasps could be heard across the court. Anger got the better of her and her fists repeatedly his Arthur on his chest and face. "You...stupid...arrogant...scared...little boy!"

"Morgana, control yourself, or I shall have you restrained!" Uther yelled. "So sorcerer? Do you have a last request?"

Merlin brought his head up defiantly. "Don't let Gaius see me die..."

_Arthur stumbled down the last few steps off the dungeon halls before entering the little alcove where Merlin was being kept under watch. "Galahad, I wish to see the prisoner." _

_Sir Galahad fumbled with the key slightly before managing to turn the lock. He stepped to the right letting the prince enter and locked eyes with Merlin, smiling apologetically at the young man. He had befriended most people in the court and though he would never say directly to the Prince or King, the knight felt that the boy deserved to live. _

_"Arthur!" Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur entered his cell. Dark circles marred his features. His lips pursed and his fists clenched by his sides. "Arthur, please, I never did anything to harm you." _

_"Shut up." Arthur said. "You will be executed tomorrow." With that statement, he left Merlin alone in the cell. _

**?_?**_  
><em>

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

_I love the way you lie..._

_"Merlin?" _

_"Yes Arthur?" Merlin looked up from the boots he polished. "What is it?"_

_"Do you trust me?" Arthur mumbled watching the sun hide beneath the mountains in the distance. _

_Merlin's eyes narrowed. "What's this about? I am not going to be bait again Arthur – that stupid beast nearly ripped my arm off, thank you very much." _

_Arthur laughed. "No." He turned around and sat next to Merlin grabbing one of his boots and a cloth. "Just do you?" _

_Merlin smiled his thousand watt smile. "Of course I do...mind you, I can't believe it. Don't be fooled. Just because I trust you doesn't mean I still don't think you're a prat." Arthur cuffed him on the head. "Arthur, do you trust me?" _

_"Well, yeah, though sometimes I question whether I'm a fool for doing so..."_

_"Hey! I've saved you're life before – multiple times actually," Merlin said defending himself. "I mean, this is hypothetically speaking, if I had magic, would you turn me in to your father?" he said quietly, giving Arthur a sidelong glance. _

_Arthur fumbled with the cloth before staring at Merlin. "As the prince I'd have to... but, um...no, I wouldn't. You don't...you know, have it – do you?"_

_He looked back down to the cloth in his hand. "No, I don't." _

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this please I'd love some reviews ;D S4i<p>

A_ noble lie_ is one that would normally cause discord if uncovered, but offers some benefit to the liar and assists in an orderly society, therefore, potentially beneficial to others. It is often told to maintain law, order and safety.


End file.
